True Friend
by Sacred Miko Hime
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION When Robin orders the Titans to leave in Apprentice part 1, Starfire hesitates. What if, in that breif moment, she decides to follow him? disclaimerI do not own Teen Titans


Chapter 1 – To Follow or Not to Follow?

"Star! You heard the man!" Cyborg called out, not pausing an instant as the Titans chased after one of Slade's many minions. Yet this one was far more dangerous than any of the typical villains they faced. True, he was nothing more than a robot, much like the ones they faced in the hundreds on a weekly basis. However, he was transporting something to Slade that could change everything. He was carrying a chronoton (Sp?) detonator, a device that would enable Slade to freeze time at will.

Indeed, Starfire had heard Robin's order to continue without him, to stop Slade from getting this weapon…but she had also seen Robin fighting Cinderblock alone and as his friend, she could not allow that….but he was also her leader and he had given a direct order.

Contradicted and confused, she paused glancing from Robin, dodging fists of solid rock, to her friends, pursuing the villain who could destroy her city. With a split second decision, she went after her friends, quickly catching up. But then she heard Robin cry out and made a hasty U-turn. She reached the gaping hole where Cinderblock had first appeared in seconds, reaching it just in time to see Robin leaping through a doorway.

She raced past an unconscious Cinderblock, knowing that, if he were to take off without a word, he had some clue as to the location of Slade…and that was exactly what worried her. When it came to Slade, Robin was different. He would stop at nothing to destroy this evil man and often let his obsession cloud his better judgment. She hoped she was doing the right thing.

"Hurry Titans. You're running out of time."

BLAST!

"Actually, we just went into overtime." As the smoke cleared, Slade could make out the young man standing in the doorway, silhouetted against the bright light.

"Robin. I've been expecting you for some time. I was beginning to think Cinderblock was too much of a challenge." He smirked, willing Robin to take the bait. "Looking for this?" He held up a small device that looked rather like a strange walkie-talkie. It was the remote control to the chronoton detonator. He set it on the floor. "Come and get it." He smirked as Robin leaped forward, taking the bait hook, line, and sinker.

Starfire quickly followed Robin, gaining ground, but staying out of sight. She knew he would send her back to the others if he caught her and she knew she wouldn't be able to disobey him again. So she stayed hidden. Then, she saw her friend glace at something in his hand. He reached toward his belt and plucked several small balls from a hidden pouch. Eyes widening, she backed up, bracing herself for the coming explosion.

Sure enough, seconds later, a large blast ripped open the door, sending debris flying through the air. After the dust settled, she glanced up, suppressing a gasp of shock at the man before Robin. It was none other than Slade. She grimaced as Robin lunged at him and he retaliated with a swift kick to Robin's middle. Edging her way inside, she crept into the room, awaiting the moment when she could strike without the possibility of injuring Robin. A minute later, after several strikes had hit home on the unlucky boy wonder, she got her chance. He had been thrown several feet away and now her shot was clear. She prepared to fire.

Robin grimaced. Pain was starting to edge into his senses, aching jolts of pain from the many bruises he was sure were forming. He glanced at Slade. The psychopath was slowly walking toward him, smirking. Robin growled, angry now. He should be able to beat him…but he couldn't. No…he WOULDN'T give up! He climbed to his feet, glaring at the man in front of him. Slade smirked.

"When will you give up, my boy? You cannot beat me…" Slade sidestepped neatly, a green ray narrowly missing his targeted back. _Starfire? I told her not to follow me! _Robin's thoughts were interrupted as Slade continued, flipping over a large box and grabbing a surprised alien. "…for I know ever move you are going to make." With that, he pulled a large needle filled with some green liquid and stabbed it into the young girl's neck.


End file.
